Roblox Adventuring Nightmare
So here I am playing roblox. Im in the game twisted murder. I was playing until a person came. It wasn't a normal one. It Was a creepy person. He had a name, a wierd name. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter 1 I was playing twisted murder until that person came. He had a weird name. his name was uoylliklliyevrah. His name was uoylliklliyevrah. I stopped. I pissed my I pissed my pants. I read his name backwards. His name was harveyillkillyou (Harvey ill kill you) My name was Harvey.... Chapter 2 I left the game. I thinked that if I left the game I wouldn't See him again. I went to roblox studio. And edited my Place. I was playing around with free models. And I finished. I pressed the Start button. I spawned in. Everything was pitch black. Skybox was pitch red. Im scared. I said silently: What the f**k? I discarded the changes to the place and went Playing Pixel Worlds. After some time playing a Person named Help_Me_Pl￼￼￼￼￼￼￼ease joined my world. He said to me: He's next..... Then I said: Who's Next? He said: You........ (half a minute past in Silence) ....Harvey. So I was freaked out in real life. I screamed for no reason. hen needed to go to the Toilet. When I returned back to my laptop, it cra￼shed. I said to myself: f**k this. Chapter 3 ￼ After all that, I went to sleep. I got a weird dream. In my dream I stand in a corner movinglessly. Then suddenly I hear a scream. I turned back. I see myself hanged with my limbs ripped, chest Bursted, eye hanging, and my heart teared apart. I tried to wake up. I can't. Im struggling. I shouted For help. Suddenly a girly voice says: Why did you Do this for me, murderer? I woke up. What an odd Dream. I see scratches all over m￼e. Chapter 4 I went to visit a doctor. He said I dont have anything ad. I was 100% o￼￼￼k. But I was feeling 3% ok. I went Home. Opened up roblox. Tried to login. Didnt work. Again. Didnt work. Again, and again. i finally Logged in. My name was Help_Me_P￼￼￼￼￼lease. I freaked out till who nows when. I was screaming. Swearing. Laptop restarted by itself. When it Opened, I recived a message in my email: Why did you do this? You are such a montser. You did this. Now suffer the fate. When i readed that, i went to youtube to relax. I watched some videos for an hour, all vines. Suddenly on a video the screen turned black. I refreshed the page. Didnt work. I refreshed Again, again, and again. Until the screen of the Video said: ouylliklliyevr￼￼ah. I REMEMBER THAT. I Clicked on another video. Same text. But, in Blood. I went to roblox. My name was ouylliklliyevrah. Final chapter (Chapter 5) I went to call my mom. No answer. Then Builderman. And I forgot that he is dead. I went to hide in my closet. because I had The feeling of being watched or chased. I hided into the closet. Some time later... The closet door opened. I cried in tears. I heard a voice saying: I found you......... For now....... To be Continued......? Harveyillkillyou (Harvey ill kill yoyu)